


Experimental Strength, Test Of The Bond

by Mahoustar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: And also an A3 play, F/M, Fair warning: there is mentions of unethical experimentation later on-, I was bored doing math and this idea hit me, No- I'm serious, Other Vocaloids show up later too, Specifically The Stranger; the Autumn Troupe's second performance, There will be a LOT of legendary and mythical Pokemon showing up later on, This came from linear transformations, This might as well be cancelled- sorry guys!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: He escaped, hardly retaining even a ghost of a memory. His body violated and changed against his will, he ran to the forests for shelter. A girl noticed that someone entered the area around the lake, and found a man collapsed on the banks. Change was about to occur, and the world would never be the same.
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Experimental Strength, Test Of The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! I just wanted to mention Kaito is referred to as Zero here. It's to prevent confusion as to who they are.

In the misty forests, a young man bolted past the trees. "He's in the forests! Don't let Zero escape!" Men with guns marched in soon afterwards— and fired at the young man, Zero. Birds took off from the trees, and the critters scattered. "S-stay away!" Zero turned, his foot catching on a loose root and forcing him to the ground. A strong chill begins to emerge from the fog. It suddenly grows thick, and a four-legged beast reveals itself.

 _ **What does thy desire, to bring harm to these sacred grounds? Thou must be horribly corrupt to disturb the peace of the Lake Of Purity.** _"What do you want? Are you the 'guardian' of this place? We just want to find someone, and we'll be on our merry way." _**Utter lies!** _A frigid wind kicks up, causing the armed men to stumble. _**Does thou play thy ignorant fool of being unknowing of power and title!? Know I am Zacian, bearer of thy Holy Sword. If thou dares to harm any soul or denizen in these sacred woods, I will see to thou's judgment!**_

A line howl rings out in the forests surrounding the Lake Of Purity, as one of its sentinel spirits smites the men who pursueed Zero. With shaky breaths, he barely escapes the conflict before his consciousness slipped away.

Hours later, a girl wanders through the misty woods. The same four-legged beast emerges from the fog, its braided fur trailing behind it. "Ah, Zacian. Seems you got in a scuffle again and lost half of your Mystic Soul.. what happened?" _**An adolescent human entered the forest, being chased by armed men. They had strange yet malevolent intent, that much was certain. Is thou alright?**_ "Yes, I was far from the conflict.. though, where is that human?" _**I will part the way.**_ The fog parts, leading a pathway to the central lake.

The girl proceeds down the path, and finds Zero face-down in the bank. "Alas, the time has come for the true guardian of the spring to return.. Suicune, answer us." The lake glows faintly, and orbs of light gather over Zero. He twitches, and the orbs vanish. "Agh.." Zero gets up, and then backs away from the girl. "Who-who are you!?" The girl bows her head slightly, and looks up again. "I do not wish upon you any harm. I am Kit. Do you have a name?" Zero looks down, fixing his gaze to the muddy ground. "Z-Zero.. Can I trust you? What if you're one of them?" Kit shakes her head, and looks up to Zero.

"I know not who you speak of, yet I had been wating for you to return.. Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh- what could Kit mean, caling Zero 'Master'? Maybe it has to do with the Legendary Beast she mentioned earlier?
> 
> In all seriousness, I'm going to be updating this a lot. Mainly to add tags and whatnot.


End file.
